Savior
by Y2JJerichoHolic4Life
Summary: Cornelia is living in a life of hell due to her former best friend, Mike, abusing her. Will she be stuck there or will someone save her from hell? Dolph/OC Rated M for attempted rape, language, and abuse. Two shot story.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, here's another story. This was actually based on a dream I had which was weird but awesome at the same time. I changed it up a bit to fit the story. But technically this is the jist of my dream. I was going to make this into a one shot but it's so long I decided to make it into a two shot. This is part one of two._

_**Warnings for this chapter**: Abuse and language_

_**Disclaimer**: I only own Rena and Cornelia but nobody else. I also only own the plot._

xOx

"What the hell was that, huh? How could you screw up the plan when it was going so good?" Mike yelled, while pushing me to the wall and getting close to my face. I knew this would happen. After all, I cost the Miz his match and I was gonna pay for it. All of a sudden, I felt a hand collide with my cheek with my face. It's been a while since Mike used used physical force. "I asked you a question!"

"I'm sorry Mike." I said as tears started flowing down my face. I felt another slap to my other cheek.

"That didn't answer my question!" Mike said with venom is his voice. Damn, I haven't seen Mike this angry in a long time since Alex betrayed him and guess who got the end of that one. Yeah, you're looking at her. Alex was definitely lucky he was able to leave so easily. I didn't have that luxury."

"I don't know. I know I screwed up but it wasn't my fault! It was Cena's!" I yelled desperately. I then felt a punch to my stomach and groaned while falling to the floor. I hate it when he does this.

"Don't use that tone with me. Next time you mess up, I won't go easy on you." Mike said while glaring at me and then turned around and walked away. I just laid there waiting for the pain in my stomach go away.

My name is Cornelia Johnston. My nickname is CJ. I'm a semi-wrestler but mostly just a manager to the Miz. I haven't always been abused by Miz. We were actually very close friends growing up in Cleaveland, Ohio. Then as we both got into the WWE, he changed for the worst and started treating me like shit and turned me into a slave technically. Before this started, I used to be in love with him because I was his number one but now the only thing he's obsessed with is winning that damn WWE title belt, well even before that he treated me like shit but what can I do? That's right, nothing.

I finally got up after I was done crying my eyes out. After I dried my eyes, I went to the public bathroom and checked the sides of my face. Man these were gonna bruise. I grabbed a towel and wet it and pressed it to my face. It stung for a while but then it stopped. I then left the bathroom and grabbed my stuff. I knew I was probably gonna have to ask for a ride.

I was walking down the hallway to find Nicole and Brianne and ask them for a ride when I heard, "Cornelia, there you are!" Oh man, I did not wanna see her right now. I turned around and smiled.

"Hey Vickie." I said trying to smile but was failing miserably.

"Where were you? I was worried." Vickie said when she reached me. Believe it or not, outside the ring she is the sweetest person I know. She treats me like a daughter and she also knows about how Mike treats me. I go to her when I need to get away from him for a while.

"I'm fine, I was just going to look for a ride to the hotel." I said convincingly as I could sound. She then looked at my cheeks and sighed.

"He hurt you again, didn't he?" Vickie asked while looking at my cheeks again.

"It's fine, Vickie. Just leave it alone please." I said while looking away.

"Cornelia dear, I really thing you should talk to someone about what Mike is doing to you." Vickie said in a caring voice. I know she wanted to help but I couldn't get her involved anymore than she already was.

"I can't Vickie, trust me. I can handle it." I explained.

"All right, sweetheart. So do you want to ride with Nick, Jake and I?" Vickie asked trying to change the subject which I was grateful for.

"Sure. Thanks." I said while blushing. Honestly, I have been having feelings for a certain blonde haired Show Off. Vickie smiled when answered with a yes. I think she knows that I like him. We then headed to Nick's locker room to meet up with him and Jake.

We soon arrived and Vickie knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I heard Nick yell from the other side. Vickie then opened the door and we walked in. "Hey CJ, I didn't know you were coming." Nick said surprised but smiling.

"Yeah, I know. I kinda need a ride." I said while putting on a happy front. I saw Vickie look at me worried. I gave her a reassuring smile.

"What? Mike left you again? Why does he leave you behind like that?" Nick asked while shaking his head annoyed.

"I actually told him to go on without me. I wanted to come and see you and hang out for a while." I lied. I hate lying to him but I don't want him to find out about what happened earlier.

"If you say so." Nick said unconvinced. I then heard the shower door open and saw Jake walk out with pants on thank god.

"Hey CJ." Jake said while smiling. Jake also became a good friend of mine when we were on ECW together. "What brings you here?"

"Hey Jake. I actually came to get a ride with you guys." I said while smiling.

"Awesome. We haven't been able to hang out in a long time." Jake said happily.

"Yeah it has been awhile. You know Mike, he wants to spend every waking minute with me." I said while laughing and lying some more. I hate doing this to my two best friends but what can I say. Oh Mike has just been beating me and treating like shit but don't worry I'm getting through it! Yeah right. Nick and Jake would go on a killing spree looking for Mike and I don't want Mike knowing it was me that told them.

"Well tonight, we're keeping you so tell Mike sorry for us." Nick said while smirking and winking. I couldn't help but blush. When Nick and Jake were ready to go, we all headed out to the rental car.

While Nick and I were behind Jake and Vickie, Nick asked, "Are those hand prints on your face?" I felt panic swell inside me but I kept it at bay.

"What are you talking about, Nick?" I asked trying to act surprised.

"You have hand prints on both sides of your cheeks. Has Mike been hitting you?" Nick asked again.

"No of course not. Why would you think Mike would hit me? He cares about me." I said trying to convince him that it was nothing. He can't know about this. There's no telling what Mike will do if he found out that I told Nick. I care about Nick too much.

"Why am I not convinced?" Nick said not believing me and giving me a stern look.

"Look Nick. It's nothing. Just drop it okay!" I said getting aggrivated. I wasn't going to tell him nothing. I think this was a bad idea going with them when I had these hand prints on my face.

"You know what fine! Sorry I was worrying about you and trying to be a friend!" Nick said mad as well and walking to catch up with Jake and Vickie. I stopped walking and just looked at him. I felt tears coming to my eyes and felt them go down my face. I shouldn't even be crying. It's better this way. I couldn't let them get involved. I then turned my head and saw Nicole and Brianne walking to their rental. I then looked back at Nick and them and glared.

"Fine! Fuck you Nick!" I yelled and walked a different way. I saw Vickie, Jake and Nick have surprised looks on their faces. I saw the hurt look on Nick's face but I ignored it and walked towards Nicole and Brianne. "Nicole! Brianne!" They both turned and looked at me.

"Hey CJ!" Nicole said while smiling. Don't ask me how but I know which twin is which.

"Hey, I was wondering if I could get a ride with you two?" I asked when I reached them.

"Sure, we don't mind but weren't you getting one with Nick and the others.?" Brianne asked confused.

"I'm really not in the mood to be with them right now." I said while frowning and looking sadly at them. Bri nodded and we got into their rental car and drove off to the hotel.

_**Nick's POV**_

I watched as CJ got in the rental with the twins and drove off. Now I feel like an ass. How could I just snap at her like that? I'm such an idiot.

"What happened?" Vickie asked glaring. I just sighed.

"I saw hand prints on her face and I asked how she got them. I thought that it was Mike hitting her but she denied it. I said that I didn't believe her and she told me to drop it. I got upset and then I said sorry I was trying to be a friend and that's when she said that." I explained with a frown on my face.

"Nick, there are just some things Cornelia can't tell you. You need to give her time and she'll come around." Vickie explained and I nodded. She was right but it's hard not to worry about her. I really, really like her and I want to ask her out but Mike is always around and I never get to say it.

"Yeah, I'll give her some time." I answered while sighing sadly.

"But first, tomorrow you need to apologize to her dude. She looked really hurt." Jake said this time.

"I know, I'll do it when I see her tomorrow." I said agreeing with him. We then got in the car and headed back to the hotel. I was thinking of who might have slapped CJ so hard that it left prints.

**_Cornelia's POV_**

The twins and I soon arrived at the hotel. I was trying to keep my tears at bay until I got to my room. I headed inside and I said goodbye to the twins and headed to my room. I then heard my phone go off. It was a text from Nick:

_Can you meet me tomorrow before my flight to Smackdown. I need to talk to you. -Nick_

Should I got meet him? I wasn't mad at him that much anymore. I know he was just worried about me so I responded:

_Sure. What time? -CJ_

After a couple of minutes, I got a reply back:

_Is 8 okay for you? -Nick_

_Yeah it's fine. Meet you then. Goodnight. -CJ_

_Yeah. Goodnight. -Nick_

I arrived at my room and went inside. I knew I needed an ice pack and a good shower. I had my shower first and then went to go get my ice for my cheeks. I soon grabbed my ice and headed back to my room. Hopefully, I won't have to see Mike until Monday so that makes things easier for me if nothing doesn't happen. After a couple of hours of not sleeping, I decided to text another good friend of mine:

_Hey Phil, can I come and talk to ya? -CJ_

_Sure. 318. -Phil_

I got up and grabbed a jacket to put on and headed to Phil's hotel room.

I soon arrived and knocked on the door. The door was opened and Phil let me in the room.

"So what's the matter?" Phil asked when he closed the door and sat on his bed. I sat next to him and leaned my head on his shoulder. Phil was like a brother to me since he always looked out for me while we were at ECW and listened to me when I needed to talk.

"I'm just bummed out a little." I said honestly.

"And why are you bummed out?" Phil asked while putting his arm around me in a comforting embrace.

"Nice and I had a fight about something." I said. Even though Phil and I were close, he didn't know that Mike hit me. He would be very pissed if he found out.

"What was it about?" Phil asked.

"Something that's really stupid. I know he cares about me. But there are some things people are better off not hearing." I explained while frowning.

"Is it something that I shouldn't know as well?" Phil asked curious.

"Yeah, it's something I'd rather not tell anyone." I said while smiling lightly.

"I see. Well I hope you guys can make up and hopefully you'll tell him whatever it is you're not telling us." Phil said while smiling back and then all of a sudden, he started tickling me. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Phil, stop it! My stomach hurts!" I said while laughing hard. I really meant it too since I did get punched in my gut. Luckily the shirt is very long so my stomach wouldn't show. He eventually stopped and I calmed down a bit.

"There, now that you're smiling. How about watching some horror movies for a while?" Phil asked while smirking.

"Sorry Phil. I have to give you a rain check on that. I'm meeting Nick tomorrow before his flight to the Smackdown taping." I said while smiling.

"All right. I'll hold you to it and you better make up with pretty boy. I know you like him and all." Phil said while smirking. I lightly punched him in the shoulder. "Ow, you hurt me!" Phil said while pouting playfully pretending to hold his arm in pain. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh you'll live. You also need to give your girlfriend some attention too." I said while laughing and winking. I saw a blush appear on Phil's face. Oh how cute.

"Shut up!" Phil said while laughing. "Besides she's hanging out with Melina tonight." I smiled and nodded. I then got up and left Phil's room and headed back to mine to get some rest.

The next day, I got up and got dressed in a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. I really wasn't one for fashion unless I was at Raw or Smackdown. I brushed my hair and put it into a ponytail. I then grabbed my room key and headed downstairs to wait on Nick.

I soon arrived downstairs and waited on Nick to arrive. After a while, I saw Nick get off the elevator and walked towards me.

"Hey CJ." Nick said looking at the floor.

"Hey Nick. So what did you need to talk to me about?" I asked curious and a little scared that he'll bring up the hand prints that were on my face last night. I'm surprised they didn't bruise like I thought they would but I did have a bruise on my stomach from the punch.

"I wanted to apologize for how I acted yesterday and how I just assumed it was Mike that hit you. I know Mike cares about you. I shouldn't have done that." Nick said while finally looking me in the eyes. Right then and there I wanted to just confess everything to him but I held it back.

"It's fine. I'm not mad at you anymore. You had a reason to blame Mike since he's always with me but Mike's not hitting me." I said while smiling lightly. How right he was at the moment.

"Thanks, I'm glad you're not mad at me." Nick said while smiling at me. We then hugged and decided to hang out with everyone for a while before he, Jake, and Vickie had to leave.

After a couple of hours, Nick and them headed to the airport and I headed to my room. I was walking to my room when I heard a very familiar voice say, "Where the hell were you?" I froze in place. Oh no, I did not wanna deal with him right now.

"Hey Mike, sorry I was talking with Nick, Jake, and Vickie before they headed to their flight to Smackdown." I said while looking innocent and smiling.

"Why? What did you talk about?" Mike asked getting suspicious.

"Nothing I promise. We were just making plans to hang out next week. That's all." I said trying to calm him down.

"Why don't I believe you?" Mike said while glaring at me and pushing me against the wall.

"Mike I swear to you that I didn't tell them anything." I said while tears were forming in my eyes.

"You better not have. If you did I swear I will hurt you so bad-" Mike said until he was interrupted by someone saying, "Mike, what the hell are you doing to CJ?" We both looked and I went wide eyed. I saw Phil standing there glaring at Mike.

"What's it matter to you Punk?" Mike asked glaring back.

"Because she's my friend and she's like my sister so you better get your hands off of her or I'll force them off!" Phil threatened.

"Yeah right. You and what army?" Mike said while smirking.

"Well since you asked. Guys!" Phil said while shrugging. Next thing I know, I saw Rena, David, Joseph (Michael M.), Windham (Husky), and Barri (Mason) come out and glared at Mike. Mike's smirk faded into one of horror. He quickly let go of me and Phil walked up and put his arm around me and took me away from Mike.

We then went to Phil's room and sat on the beds in the room.

"Are you okay, CJ?" Rena asked me concerned. Rena was Phil's girlfriend and second in command of the New Nexus.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks." I said while smiling a little.

"Why didn't you tell me that Mike was treating you like that?" Phil said aggrivated. I couldn't blame him, after all he hates men who hit and treat women like dirt.

"I was afraid that Mike would do something. You know how unpredictable he is." I said trying to reason.

"It doesn't matter, you still should have told me. Nick doesn't even know does he?" Phil asked while sighing and sitting down next to me. Rena sat next to him and put her hand in his hand to calm him down.

"No he doesn't. I don't want him to know. I'm afraid Mike will do something to Nick. After all, Mike knows I like him." I said while sighing myself.

"I know you want to protect everyone but you can't let this go on. You need to tell the GM's or The Board of Directors or Hunter and see what they can do." Rena explained while looking at seriously.

"I know but I'm afraid." I said while putting my head down and trying not to cry.

"All right, from now on you're staying with us at shows." Phil said seriously. I just nodded as did the other members. Well at least I know I'll be safe with Phil and them. Phil got up and talked with the others while Rena sat next to me.

"You know, if you need to talk I'm right here, okay?" Rena said while smiling.

"Thanks a lot Rena." I said smiling back and leaning my head against her shoulder. I feel lucky to have them as friends.

xOx

_That's the end of chapter one. If you guys don't know, Rena is the main character in The Life of Terra and The Life of Terra 2. Don't worry I'm not gonna keep you suspense. I'll have the next chapter already made so no worries._


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's part 2 of Savior. I hope you've guys enjoyed the story and I cant wait to see what you have to say._

_**Warnings in this chapter**: Attempted Rape, Language, Violence_

_**Disclaimer**: I only own Cornelia, Rena, and the plot. Nothing else._

xOx

The week went by without Mike attacking me since I was always with Phil and Rena and the other members of Nexus. It was now Monday night and I would get to see Nick, Jake and Vickie. I was walking with Rena to the Nexus Locker room when I heard Nick's voice say, "Hey CJ!" I turned and smiled a real smile.

"Hey Nick." I said happily.

"Hey. Hey to you to Rena." Nick said looking at Rena.

"Hey, well I'll meet you in the Nexus locker room and Nick, would you escort her when you're done talking." Rena said seriously. Nick nodded confused but didn't say anything. Rena said goodbye to us and then headed off to the locker room.

"What was that about?" Nick asked still confused.

"It's nothing. So did you need something?" I asked while smiling still.

"Yeah, um, I wanted to ask you something after the show if that's okay?" Nick said while looking in another direction and blushing. Wait, blushing?

"Oh sure. That's fine. I won't be going home with Mike anyway tonight." I said while blushing as well. Nick nodded while smiling and Nick walked me to the Nexus Locker Room. We soon arrived and we said goodbye to each other and I walked into the room. "Sorry I'm late. I was talking to Nick."

"We know. Rena told us." Phil said while smiling reassuringly. I nodded relieved that they weren't mad at me for being late. Well I didn't even have a match tonight anyway and Mike didn't either so I might go another week without having to see Mike. I watched as Dolph won his match against Zack Ryder. I couldn't help but smile happily. I saw that Jake didn't have a match tonight so things were fine. It was soon time for the New Nexus to make an appearance again and threaten Randy Orton.

"You guys better do good out there." I said while smiling.

"We will but what are you gonna do? I don't like the fact you'll be here by yourself." Phil said while frowning.

"Don't worry. I'm gonna head to Nick's locker room and stay there. I'll be fine." I said convincingly. Phil nodded and headed on out.

"Please be careful CJ. Phil really cares about you." Rena said while smiling fondly. I nodded.

"All right I will. You better help your man." I said while winking and smiling. Rena smiled too and followed the others out of the locker room. After they were gone, I decided to head to Nick's locker rom and maybe find out what Nick wanted to ask me.

I was walking down the hall, when all of a sudden I felt a hand go over my mouth and was pulled ino an empty room. I was thrown in and my eyes went wide. What the fuck was Mike doing here?

"What do you want Mike?" I said trying to stay calm but was starting fail miserably when I felt panic rising in me.

"What do you think I want? Now that someone knows, I'm gonna make sure I have my fun." Mike said while smirking and he pinned me to the wall and I started to get scared.

"Mike, let me go." I said while struggling agaist his body. I soon felt a hand pull down the zipper of my jeans and I started to flail, "Mike what are doing? Stop it!" I cried desperately.

"I don't think so. This is your punishment for not doing as you're told. I said I would hurt you if someone found out." Mike said while smirking and pulled my jeans down and he started unzipping his jeans.

"Please don't do this Mike! Don't do this to me!" I yelled. I felt him pull my underwear down and I started panicing even more. "SOMEBODY HELP!"

"No one's gonna hear you. Hardly anyone comes down this hallway anyway." Mike said still smirking and getting really close to my body. I closed my eyes tightly hoping it would just go by and I wouldn't feel a thing. I then heard the door slam open. Mike instantly let go of me as I slid to the floor.

"Mike, you son of a bitch!" The voice said angrily. I knew who that voice belonged to. I looked up and saw Nick standing there angry as hell.

"Nick..." I said in a whisper. I couldn't talk cleary after what almost happened. I was almost raped by my once best friend.

"How the hell did you find us?" Mike said surprised and angry that he didn't get his way.

"I heard yelling when I was walking past. I was actually looking for CJ when I heard her yelling for you to stop. I should have known you were abusing her." Nick explained getting more and more pissed.

"Oh isn't this touching." Mike said while glaring and then looked at me. He then kicked me in my stomach again and I gagged. "I knew you told someone about this. You lying bitch." I then saw Nick punch Mike in the face.

"You fucking bastard! How dare you fucking hit her!" Nick yelled while beating Mike up. I just sat there crying and watching Nick beat Mike up. I then saw Jake and Vickie walk in the room and hurried over to me.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Vickie asked in a motherly tone. I couldn't say nothing. "Jake, turn around please or stop Nick from killing Mike." Jake nodded and then went over to stop Nick.

"Vickie...He...He...He tried to r-r-rape me..." I said as tears starting falling.

"Oh Cornelia." Vickie said while helping me put my underwear and jeans back on. Vickie then helped me stand up and I saw Jake holding Nick back from Mike.

"Let me go! Mike deserves to get his fucking ass kicked!" Nick screamed while strugging to get free of Jake. I quickly walked over there and stood in front of him while putting my hands on each side of his face.

"Nick, please stop. I'm okay. He didn't do nothing. I'm fine. I promise." I said trying to calm him down. Nick slowly started calming down enough that Jake could let him go. I saw Jake go over to Mike and pick me up and pin him in his arms.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that." Nick said softly.

"It's okay." I said.

"What is going on in here?" Someone asked authoritively. We all froze and looked and saw Triple H standing there. I decided now was a good time as any.

"Mike was beating me for a while and then he tried to rape me just now. But Nick saved me just in time." I said walking up to Triple H.

"Is that true Mike?" Triple H asked threateningly. I saw Mike cringe at the tone in Hunter's tone of voice.

"Of course not! Why would beat and try to rape her? She's my best friend!" Mike said trying to lie.

"You're a fucking liar and you know it! You were trying to rape her. I was lucky I got here when I did." Nick said angrily.

"It's true Hunter. When I walked in, her pants and underwear were pulled down and she was crying." Vickie explained worried and upset about the whole thing.

"Thank you for informing me. Jake, bring Mike with you and bring him to my office." Hunter said while glaring at Mike. Jake nodded while dragging Mike out of the room. "Now Cornelia, do you want a restraining order against him?"

"Um, yeah, if it's not to much trouble." I said while looking at the floor.

"It's not a problem at all." Hunter said while patting my shoulder. He then turned around and walked out of the room and to his office. Then all of a sudden, Phil and Rena came bursting into the room.

"What happened? Are you okay, CJ?" Phil said while panicing.

"I'm okay, Phil. Mike just tried to rape me but I'm okay." I said trying to calm him down.

"WHAT? THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Phil said angrily.

"Sorry, but Nick already beat you to it." I said while pointing at Nick.

"Well at least someone got him." Phil said while calming down a bit.

"I'm glad you're okay though." Rena said while smiling and hugging me. I hugged her back.

"Thanks everyone but I'm okay." I said while smiling. All of us soon left the room and started getting there stuff and heading back to the hotel. I decided to go with Nick, Jake and Vickie since I was close to them. Plus, Phil and Rena needed some time together.

Once we had our stuff, we headed to the rental car and drove back to the hotel. I was leaning my head against Nick while Nick was holding my hand in a comforting grip. We soon arrived at the hotel and Vickie and Jake went to their rooms after making sure I was okay. I was staying with Nick tonight since he didn't trust Mike.

"So has Mike always been treating you like that?" Nick asked while we laid on the bed.

"No not always. We were actually very close when we were kids. I used to have a crush on him before he turned into this guy I didn't even know anymore. He started to treat me like shit when we got in the WWE and then I just turned into his punching bag. This is the first time he's tried to rape me though and I'm glad you found us when you did." I said turning to hug him.

"I'm glad I did too. But there was one thing I wanted to do since I met you." Nick said while turning to me.

"What would that be?" I asked curious.

"This." Nick said and then suddenly he kissed me! I was shocked at first but then eagerly started kissing him back. This had to be heaven. Here I was, after almost getting raped, I'm here kissing the man I've been in love with since we met. What a big turn of events. We then broke the kiss reluctantly. "I love you, CJ. And please don't keep anymore stuff from me."

"I love you too Nick. I promise I won't." I said while smiling and we kissed again and then fell asleep in each other's embrace.

Soon after that, I had my restraining order against Mike finalized so he couldn't come near me. I also started being Dolph's manager permanently. I also played as Vickie's niece. Things have also gotten great between Nick and I and we are always happy together. Of course, on screen he was with Vickie but off screen we would always be together and having fun. I soon returned to my old self and I had Phil and Rena to watch over me and keep me company when I needed it. All in all, things were going amazing and I'm glad my life changed for the better.

xOx

_And that's the end of the story. Sorry, that some of the stuff was out of sequence but because of my dream I had to change a lot things for the story. The difference is that Miz didn't try to rape me but he was harassing me until Dolph saved me and we started going out after that. But I hope you liked it and I would love to hear feedback._


End file.
